katyandryanfandomcom-20200213-history
Katy Armstrong
Katy Armstrong is a fictional character from the British television soap opera, Coronation Street, played by Georgia May Foote. She made her first screen appearance during the episode broadcast on 30 July 2010. Foote made previously appeared in the soap in January that same year as Jess Burrows. Katy is Owen Armstrong's (Ian Puleston-Davies) youngest daughter and Izzy Armstrong's (Cherylee Houston) sister. Her storylines have mostly revolved around her relationship with Chesney Brown (Sam Aston), becoming a mother to their son, Joseph and beginning an affair with Ryan Connor (Sol Heras). Katy was killed off-screen on 18th October 2017. Katy was potrayed by Georgia May Foote History Romance with Chesney and Motherhood Katy arrives in Coronation Street to visit her older sister, Izzy. She meets Chesney Brown at a birthday party and is "instantly attracted" to him.A show spokesperson explained "She loves the fact that he flogs stuff down the market and he can't believe his luck when she asks him out. She's absolutely gorgeous and he really couldn't have asked for a sexier first girlfriend."Katy and Chesney begin dating and Foote revealed that she wanted the couple to go the distance, saying "I'd like to see them make a go of it, they're a sweet couple - as long as Chesney does as he's told!" The actress commented that she enjoyed working with Aston, as they had attended the same drama school and had "a laugh" together, a fact the writers reflected on screen. Katy and Chesney were later lost their virginity to each another. The couple were seen discussing the future of their relationship and whether to take things further. The spokesperson revealed that the storyline would be handled responsibly and Katy and Chesney would talk about the various contraceptives they could use. Katy and Chesney plan to have sex at her house when they learn her father, Owen (Ian Puleston-Davies), will be out of the house. However, shortly after Chesney arrives at Katy's, Owen decides to stay home and "scuppers the young lovers' plans". Chesney then learns his house is empty and he and Katy go there and have sex for the first time. Owen later finds out what has happened and he "hits the roof." In February 2011, it was announced Katy would reveal her desire to have a child. She suggests starting a family to Chesney, who is left shocked because he believes they are too young to become parents. Kilkelly reported "However, after Katy continues to push the idea, Chesney is expected to change his mind and begin looking for a flat that he can rent with his girlfriend." A few months later, Foote explained Katy's motive behind her desire for a child was her mother's abandonment of her family. From that point, she did not have "a proper family" and Chesney experienced a similar situation. The actress revealed "They both feel like they're missing out on something, so Katy came up with the idea of having a baby and moving out of home." When Katy and Chesney learn that they are expecting a baby, they wonder how to tell their respective families. Foote believed Chesney's sister would be shocked, while Owen would "absolutely flip" because it is not what he wanted for his daughter. 'Affair with Ryan Connor' On 30 January 2013, a reporter for The Sun revealed that Katy would grow closer to Ryan Connor (Sol Heras) in a forthcoming storyline. While they are running a errand together, their van breaks down and Katy and Ryan end up sharing a kiss. Foote and Heras were pictured filming the kissing scene on location. The following month, Foote teased the storyline during an appearance on Daybreak explaining that it begins when Katy is teased by her friends for being dull. The actress continued "It's her friend's 18th birthday, so they're having a party. They all keep taking the mick out of her, saying she's sitting at home and she's boring. She just wants to go out and have fun, and then Ryan starts making a bit of a move on her!" Ryan "sees Katy in a new light" when she turns up at The Bistro for her friend's birthday, where he is DJing. Heras commented that his character has not really noticed Katy before, as she is a stay at home mother, but seeing her "dolled up" and in his environment catches his attention. Heras said "He realises how pretty she is and what a gorgeous girl she is. He manages to sort it for her to get a job at the kebab shop and yes he probably does have an ulterior motive." Katy and Ryan start to become closer at the kebab shop and one day go in for another kiss. Foote believed that Katy had not had a "teenage wild time" because of her relationship with Chesney and their son, so her head is turned by Ryan and it is exciting for her. Foote added that Katy does not mean to hurt Chesney, but the situation with Ryan gets out of her control. Chesney later proposes to Katy in front of their friends at the Rovers Return, but hours later he learns about her affair with Ryan. The Daily Star's Peter Dyke and Katie Begley reported that Chesney would confront Katy in front of their son, demanding to know whether she had sex with Ryan and threatening to beat him up. Chesney then "calls time on their romance" and throws Katy out.